The Unwritten Unseen
by Jaded Kestral
Summary: Multiple Crossover. Things go very differently at Jusenkyo. Chapter 1, Part 2. Updated 031003
1. And so it begins

The Unwritten Unseen  
By Alixandra D. Draken

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are property of their respective owners. No profit has been or will be made of this story. Should there be any similarities between this story and that of others, it is by coincidence.

Warnings: First fanfiction. I make this up as I go. I don't live in the places featured in this fiction therefore location mistakes may be made. Spelling errors are likely because my computer keeps telling me that my spellcheck file, mssp232.dll, is missing.

Note: Curses are changed slightly

This story is a Ranma ½ multiple crossover. It's AU and there may be several incidents of OOC behavior. In this chapter, you will read of characters from the following anime:  
Ah! Megami-sama  
Ranma ½  
Yami no Matsuei  
With cameos from various other Anime.

Original Characters featured:  
Amelia Montez  
Brendon Alvert Amaris  
Joseph Montez  
Martin Vasquez  
Natasha Orenda Amaris  
The Amaris family  
And other minor characters

*********************************  
Chapter 1: And so it begins  
*********************************

"Let me tell you a story of boy meets girl."

"What? You are not interested. Well then, you can leave."

The sound of fire cackled in the background as the sound of heavy footprints faded away. As soon as it faded, the voice continued.

"His loss. It is not your average love story. It began eons ago, on a blue planet. Yes, the planet that all life originates from. The planet called Earth." A pause for drama. "Perhaps this story is fiction. Perhaps it is truth. Only the gods know. I believe the elders should know this story well for this is the fable of the beginning of beginnings." Another pause. "Ah... I see that there are some who know this story. Wonderful. Now, let us see if you have heard it the way I tell it."

"It began with death….."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

North America, Dallas  
Sunday, March 12, 1995 

Amelia Montez waited impatiently. Her eye traveling to her watch every minute. She wanted very much to sit on the curb but because of rain from the night before, the ground was too wet. 

"We're so going to be late if she doesn't get here soon." she muttered as she dug through her bag for her mobile. 

Her younger brother, Joseph, strode by, a skateboard under his arm. Cheekily, he grinned and told her, "Talking to yourself is a sign of old age." 

She glared at the him but didn't say anymore as she kept digging through her bag. When she felt the smooth LCD screen, she grinned and whispered a small yes as she grabbed it and quickly hit quick dial 2 and put the portable phone to her ear. The sound of the usual ringing reached her ears as she tapped her foot impatiently on the pavement. 

"Pick the phone up, damn it." 

Two blocks away, another mobile lay on a grass patch. Ringing incessantly. Around it were scattered pieces of glass, some large, some small. Several, stained red. 

These were next to a wrecked gray blue Honda. A man stood behind the wreck. His hands to his head as he looked wide-eyed at the destruction. The car he had alighted had two large dents in the front and side. 

A lamp post at the junction tilted with over and some wires sparked. An apparent participant in the accident. Several screams and shouts sounded behind him but the man was too stunned to notice. Several of the people in the area stopped to stare. Others yelled for others to call the police or ambulance. Finally, he came to his senses and ran towards the wreck shouting for someone to call for an ambulance. Some tried to help the man pick the girl from the grass as a lady yelling for them to bring the girl into her house. 

One of the bystanders, a boy who looked 17, noticed the ringing phone and answered it. 

"Hello." 

"Who are you? Can I speak to Tasha, please." 

"Tasha?" 

"Who's this? I'd like to speak to Tasha Amaris." 

"Sorry. My name's Martin." The boy replied loudly, trying to make his voice heard over the shouts and screams. He pushed through the crowd to take a closer look at the victim, "The person you're looking for, was she slim, with sorta goldish brown, long hair?" 

"Yes. Is she alright?" 

"Erm... Ah... I mean..." 

"Is she alright?" The voice was a little higher in tone and pitch. A pinch of worry imbedded in it. 

"I mean… Erm… No... She has been in an accident." 

"What!!! How is she?" 

"I don't know. She's unconcious and seems to be pretty hurt." 

"Where is the accident?" 

"Its at the junction of Sinclair Park and Lindel Street." 

The call was quickly ended as Amelia took off towards the location. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Three days later, Tasha Amaris' funeral was held. 

The day was blazing hot, a complete opposite from the stormy spell that plagued the area for the past month. The only storms were from those that held the girl close to heart. 

Natasha Orenda Amaris, better known as Tasha, 15. A talented gymnast. On March 12, 1995, she was pronounced dead after 2 hours of intensive surgery. She died of multiple injuries. Her vertebrae was shattered and should she have lived, she would never have been able to dance again. On March 14, 1995, she was laid to rest. 

_____________________________________ 

Southeast China  
Thursday, March 12, 1998, 1015 hrs 

Two figures followed a dusty trail. 

One wore a loose gi. He was bald and fat, holding a map, upside down, in front of him. 

The other wore a red Chinese shirt and black pants. Obviously younger then his travel companion, he had black hair tied in a pigtail and was lean and muscular. He carried two large bags upon his back with no apparent discomfort. 

"Pops, ya sure ya heading in the right direction?" the younger one asked. 

"Of course I'm sure. A true martial artist doesn't ask stupid questions like that." came the reply. 

"That's what you said this morning. It's already been 5 hours, Baka oyagi." 

"Oh heavens!!! This is a true tragedy, my son does not respect his father." 

"..." 

"Now we go left, then at the next curve, right..." 

The younger man fumed "Give me that!!!" 

The boy started chasing the fat man who ran surprisingly fast for his size. 

If you haven't already guessed, the fat, bald one was Genma Saotome. The other was his son, Ranma Saotome. Both were martial artist on a training trip and on this fateful day, they were traveling to the training grounds of Jusenkyo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 km north of past location  
Thursday, March 12, 1998 

The dominant color of the jungle was green, a myriad of the different shades. The sun shining upon the trees completed the picture. The sound of crickets chirping and birdcalls filled the air, Nature's perfection. 

Within the jungle, light barely finds the roots of the trees that grew overhead. The atmosphere was dark and dank, hardly cheerful. 

In a small clearing, a lone apparition lay upon rock, one of the only patches of which no tree branches grew overhead; A short, petite girl of fifteen years, with long, wavy brown and gold hair hanging loose to her hips. She has eyes the color of a Celtic forest green with a dark ring encircling her iris. Her facial features are sharp and she wore a black top and blue jeans. In her stillness, she seemed unearthly. 

Looking hard at her would show one that she was indeed ethereal, a phantom within a forest, a silent phantom that was contemplating the points of life and the afterlife. 

'It's been 3 years since I've died, today.' she thought to no one in particular. 'Wonder what Mama is doing now…' A wry look came upon her features, 'It wouldn't matter anyway.' 

Putting her hands behind her head, she stared into the brilliantly blue sky. 'Daddy would probably be at my grave. He would probably have Brendon follow him too. Wonder whether they still fight.' She didn't want to go back. She knew it would make her upset. She truly wanted to cry. Too bad she couldn't really shed tears. 

Tasha Amaris. 18 years old. Died 12 March 1995 in a car collision. Faulty brakes and wet weather didn't go together. 

Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to do but on the same day, every year, she sat and filled her mind with depressing thoughts. Thoughts of family and in contemplation what had cursed her. She'd always thought that when one died, they'd go somewhere…. Heaven, hell, anywhere. Well, it seemed that everyone else, but her, did. She had her fair share of adventure as a ghost but she was still very lonely. Learnt a little bit of everything in the last three years. Magic intrigued her. She enjoyed that the most and had learnt much over the time. 

She was startled out off her reverie by the sound of a twig cracking. A boy had entered the clearing. He was muscular and had a pair of fangs. He wore a khaki colored traveling shirt and black pants. Wrapped around his forehead was a bandana the color of his shirt. He had an oversized backpack upon his back. He looked rather frustrated. In his hands, he held a map. He looked around and then back at the map and then up again. Suddenly, he did the most frightening thing. He looked up at the sky and shouted, "WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW???? SAOTOME, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tasha was curious. Never in her life had she seen such a strange person. One minute was holding a map and looking for a location, the next minute he was shouting at the sky in a strange language that sounded similar to Chinese, which wasn't surprising considering her location. 

'Probably a dialect I don't know', she thought. 

Strangest of all was that the stranger crossed the same log that she was sitting upon 5 times as he continued his search for whatever. 

'He has gotta be insane…' she thought when the boy passed the area the forth consecutive time. 

The fifth time she saw him, she decided to follow. 'What's up with him?' 

A few seconds later, she saw him studying at the map and compass. He looked around, decided on a direction and then walked in the exact opposite. 

'This guy's nuts' she thought, not for the first time. She noticed dimly as she followed the boy that they had passed the log again. She decided to try to help as she searched her memory to find a spell suitable to guide him to his location. 

"Spirits that guide,  
Show the path of light.  
Guide the one before me,  
to where he wants to be." 

As she whispered the chant, her hands were spread out in front of her as she gathered spiritual energy. As she reached the last portion of the spell, she condensed the energy into a tiny light, the size of a firefly and directed it at the boy. A small breeze rustled in the trees in answer to the spell then stopped. 

'He has a resistance to magic.' She frowned. 'Perhaps I need to gather more energy.' 

So she cast the spell again, allowing for more energy to gather before she sent it to complete its task. Again, the breeze rustled in the trees in answer to the spell but this time, it didn't end until the spell was complete. 

At that moment, he changed his direction and walked straight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

5 km north of past location  
Thursday, March 12, 1998, 1240 hrs 

Tasha floated with the breeze behind the boy. Her spell had worn off again as it had several times before due to his natural resistance and she was beginning to think that he had the worst sense of direction in the entire cosmos. She gathered as much energy as she could then cast the spell again and stopped. Their wanderings had brought her to a part of the country that she had never seen before. Mountains surrounded the small valley and tall grass grew within. Somewhere to her left, in the east, she could feel a strange and powerful magical energy. It felt sad and sentient yet was static. Tasha could feel it right down to her nonexistent bones. It was probably the second strange thing she had encountered that day. The boy had been following his map close enough for the enough time and Tasha felt that she could leave him alone. Thinking so, she teleported herself to the source of the energy. 

What she did not realize was that as she left, the spell she had cast on the boy dissipated. The boy's resistance to magic had worn it thin and all the energy used to keep him on the right track had dissipated along with her disappearance. He turned and walked to the east. Of course, he had planned to go north. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Southeast China, Jusenkyo  
5 km east of past location  
Tuesday, March 12 1998, 1241 hrs 

Ranma and Genma Saotome had arrived at Jusenkyo. The duo was currently engaged in hand-to-hand combat ignoring the guide who frantically was waving and running after them. 

"Stop! Stop! Jusenkyo not training ground. Jusenkyo is cursed ground." He yelled in broken Japanese. He was only doing so because the two sirs had not responded to Chinese and they were currently speaking in Japanese. 

However the two were far too engrossed in the fight to listen. A vicious kick to Genma's chest sent him flying into a pool. Ranma laughed. 

"Top that one, pops" he yelled. 

Suddenly, from the pool, a huge black blur rushed Ranma. Ranma jumped to the side only to stop short when he noticed what it was. A huge gorilla was his present opponent. Let it not be mistaken that Ranma Saotome was easily surprised, his father ambushed him enough that he rarely did but when a relatively large ape suddenly replaces your father, anyone would falter. And falter, he did and though it was a little, it was enough to allow the animal to sweep off his feet. He tottered backwards into another pool. As he flew to his location, he heard the guide tell his father that he had fallen into the pool of the drowned gorilla. 

'That's pops? The pool? Pool?!' He knew he was in a pool. 'Damn it!' He swore as he struggled in the water. He felt a slight shift in his bearings and then felt something being pulled into his body. Then he broke to the surface and screamed. He felt like he was being torn apart. Something was fighting for release from his body. Someone pulled him out of the water but he was in too much pain to do anything but trash and scream. Finally, he blacked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At the same time, Tasha arrived at the location of her choice directly above a body of water. 

Floating above it, she surveyed the surroundings. She noticed that each pool of water was sentient and had an unknown spell bound to it. Most of the pools contained a soul trapped within it. 

Curious, she tried to follow the magical signature to it's source. However, a loud splash behind her alerted her to the presence of others and she turned to see a gorilla jump at a boy. 

After 3 years of afterlife, she understood that they wouldn't have heard her if she yelled and so she didn't. 

Watching the scene unfold, she saw the boy just sidestepped the animal. He took one look at the animal and stopped short allowing the animal to sweep kick him. He fell backwards in her direction and into the pool below her. 

Suddenly, the magic of the pool spiked and grabbed onto her. An accomplished psychic or one with the gift of sight would have seen magical tendrils of red latch onto her leg and pull her in. She gave a screamed and struggled to be released but was pulled into the body of the young boy in the water. 

On that day, in the accursed valley of cursed pools, three souls were trapped in the same body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castle of Candles  
Meifu  
Thursday, March 12 1998, 1242 hrs

At the house of candles, the Earl was busy thinking of Tsuzuki as he mindlessly stirred a cup of tea. He imagined Tsuzuki and him dancing in a ballroom to classical music. He grinned an invisible grin. Anyone who knew him well enough would have guessed that he was having hentai thoughts about his favorite purple eyed Shinigami.

Without warning, he was startled out of his musings by a loud crack resounding from the hall of candles. Surprised at the sudden sound, he jerked his hand sending his teacup and spoon were flying of the table.

Wotson, saw this and dove to retrieve the teacup before it reached the floor. He caught it and was instantly doused with the hot liquid. It was a good thing that the little servant was a zombie or he would have been scalded pretty badly.

'What was that about?' he thought to himself as he picked up the spoon and prepared to wipe the rest of the liquid of the floor.

Meanwhile, the Earl was moved swiftly towards the hall of candles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Southeast China, Jusenkyo  
March 12 1998, 1315hrs

A small house sat at the edge of the valley of the pools of sorrow. The house belonged to the guide and his daughter, Plum. Within a room, Genma Saotome paced frantically. "So you don't know what's going on." His head turned slightly to the as he addressed the man.

"I see many strange things but I no see this before."

Ranma lay on the mat beside them, peacefully unconscious. His form alternated between that of his own, a small female with red hair (Genma thought that she looked eerily like Nodoka) and a gaijin female with hair of gold and brown.

"What are the names of the springs again?"

"Mr. customer fall into Xingniichuan, Spring of Drowned Ape. Young Mr. customer fall into Nyanniichuan, Spring of the Drowned girl."

"So cold water will change us into our cursed forms and hot water will change us back."

"For Mr. customer, Yes. For young Mr. customer, I no sure."

Genma nodded. They had doused Ranma in both waters but he had remained unconscious while his form alternated. Using a muscle usually idle, Genma thought. 'This might be a problem. If he ends up getting stuck as a female, he cannot fulfill the contract between the Tendos.'

"Is there a cure?"

"I no know cure but Amazons might…"

"Amazons?" Genma cut him off.

"Yes, Powerful women warriors. Might know cure."

"Powerful warriors! Women! Bah! Not possible. I don't believe it", a condescending look upon his features, even if they were powerful, they'd never be a match for him or his son.

"Mr. customer may want try Nanniichuan, spring of drown man…"

"Really, where?" Interrupting, Genma stood; ready to run to the pool.

"but curses only mix." The guide continued, a glare at the annoying fat man that kept cutting him off.

"What?! Are you trying to make matters worse!?" Genma growled. His agitation was growing by the minute and it showed.

The guide cowered slightly at the overbearing size of the other man. "Apologies, Mr customer. That not intention."

"THERE HAS TO BE A WAY TO CURE THIS!!!" Genma shouted, his frustration boiling over as he punched the wall. 

The building shook and Genma had the decency to look sorry and left the room to calm himself.

"…" The guide sweat dropped at the display as the strange fat man left the room ranting away.

Suddenly, a shout was heard followed by a splash. The guide rushed out of the room to investigate, Genma forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Southeast China, Jusenkyo  
March 12 1998, 1320hrs

The strange young man that Tasha had been guiding stood on the edge of the cliff to get a look at his surroundings, a frustrated growl on his lips. He held his map in his hands and tried to locate his present position. He had been able to follow the map well enough to get out of the forest earlier but now he was lost again.

"This is all Ranma's fault. Damn it!" he muttered, suddenly shouting, "WHERE AM I NOW?" Startling a large flock of birds. They flew towards him, causing him to wave about with. The wind caught hold of his map and blew it out of his hands. He tried to catch it but lost his balance and led him to fall of the cliff.

"DDDAAAAAMMMMMNNNNIIIIITTTTT!" he yelled as he looked down. 'Thank goodness there is a pond below to break my fall.'

Well, they say what you don't know can't hurt you… What he didn't know? He didn't know that the pool below him was Zhuniichuan, the spring of the drowned boar. A loud splash was heard as his body collided with the body of still, innocent looking waters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Southeast China, Jusenkyo  
March 12 1998, 1320hrs

The Jusenkyo guide arrived just in time to see a large boar climbing out of the Zhuniichuan.

The animal took one look at itself in the water's reflective surface and immediately gave a loud long grunt. Seeing this, the guide immediately removed a thermos from his pocket and poured some water onto the animal. Immediately, it turned into a boy who was in the midst of shouting.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The guide sweatdropped. 'Strange kid.' He thought.

The boy had finally realized that he had his voice back a looked down at himself to realize a few things 

1. That he was back to normal  
2. That he was wet  
3. He was not wet just because of the pool cos the water in the pool wasn't as hot.  
4. That he was stark naked  
5. His clothes and backpack were in the pool  
6. That there was a man standing to his left with a large thermos (which explained 3)

Embarrassed, he hastily grabbed his belongings and dove behind a rock formation in the cliff to put some clothes on.

When he reemerged, the guide asked an unnecessary question. "Young Mr. customer fall into spring, yes?" Pointing at the spring.

The boy nodded.

"This pool is Zhuniichuan, spring of drowned boar. Tragic tale of wild boar that fall in while running from hunters and drown 700 years ago. Now, anyone who fall in take body of wild boar."

"So it wasn't a dream."

"No, sir. You now cursed. Become boar when cold water touch and back human with hot water."

"What?!"

"Young Mr. customer come to house. I explain there."

The boy nodded and tried to follow the man but it was useless. His mind was on his curse and how this was all Ranma's fault. When he snapped out of it, he found himself in another forest.

"Damn!" he said. "Lost again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Back at the valley, the guide had turned to lead the boy to his house. Halfway there, the guide turned and noticed that the boy was gone. Worried that perhaps the boy had fallen into another pool, he turned searched the area but couldn't find him.

Thinking that perhaps the boy didn't want to listen to his explanation and left, he thought to himself. 'How rude…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dreamscape, Ranma's Mind  
External time – 1330 hrs

Ranma woke. He didn't know how long he had remained unconscious. He looked around and found himself lying on the ground under a tree facing a weird looking valley. It reminded him of Jusenkyo, there were large holes where the ponds were in the actual valley.

As he studied his surroundings, he heard a voice behind him. "You're finally awake."

"Huh?" He turned quickly to notice an unfamiliar gaijin girl sitting on a tree branch behind him. He stood up to face her. "Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?"

"What do you remember?"

He thought for a minute. "I was at Jusenkyo, with pops. A huge gorilla attacked me… Wait a minute the gorilla was pops. He fell into the pool of the drowned Gorilla." He looked at the girl. "I was hit into a pool. Did I fall into your pool or something?"

She jumped of the branch. "Or something. I happened to teleport into the area because I felt the magic aura. I was looking around, trying to analyze the magic when I heard a splash and saw you facing off with that gorilla…"

"My pops."

"Whatever. Anyhow, you ended getting hit and you were sent flying into the pond below me." Ranma wanted to interrupt but she held out a hand to stop him. "Let me finish this for Pete's sake."

Ranma stopped to let her speak.

"The pools of Jusenkyo trap the essence of beings in them; Essence being the souls of the beings. How they got trapped, I don't know but I do know that they are trapped by magic. When you fell into the pool, the magic of the pool peaked. It grabbed onto me and pulled me into here, wherever here is. I found you lying here so I waited till you woke. Any questions?"

"Who's Pete?"

Tasha face-faulted. This was not a question that she had expected. 'Is he some kinda moron?'

"That is a figure of speech."

"Oh…"

"Any other questions?"

"Yeah, what do you mean when you say that you were above the pool? I didn't see nobody."

She stopped for a while, pondering her answer.

"Well?"

Then she turned to Ranma and looked him in the eye. "You probably wouldn't have been able to see me unless you have some psychic powers because I'm a spirit. I've been dead for 3 years. It is my third death anniversary today."

"DEAD?! 3 YEARS?!"

"Yeah." She turned away and sat on the grass under the tree, looking slightly upset.

Ranma felt ashamed at his outburst. She didn't look that scary and it didn't seem as though she meant him any harm. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting that answer."

"It's alright really. Everybody would do that, I expect." She told him, glancing up from where she sat.

An awkward silence filled the air. Finally, Ranma broke the silence.

"So where are we?"

"I think we are stuck in your body. Or actually, stuck in the magic that's affecting your body."

"Huh? What do you mean by stuck in the magic?"

"This valley seems to have been created to house the part of the soul that was in the pool. I think that if we can find a way out of this valley, we will enter your body. From there, I'll be able to leave and since you're probably unconscious at the moment, you'd be able to wake up."

"Really, how'd you know whether this valley really is part of the magic?"

"It feels like magic but it's a type of magic I've never come across. It feels similar in ways to other types of magic that I know of. Besides I found the spirit that was trapped in the pool."

"The spirit? You mean you know what I turn into?"

"Yup, she was ly…"

"SHE? YOU MEAN I TURN INTO A GIRL!!!"

"It would seem so." She spoke slowly while moving cautiously away from him. His anger was a rather frightening sight to behold as he glowed a brilliant red. 'He thought that out rather quickly. Maybe he's not that stupid after all.'

"I TURN INTO A WEAK GIRL!!! WHY DIDN'T YA TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"Wha… Weak… Erm… It would have come up if I hadn't got sidetracked by questions." She didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or feel indignant.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! THIS IS TOO DAMN FUCKED UP!"

"Calm down. You're not gonna get anything fixed if you keep shouting like that."

Ranma stopped and gave her an incredulous look. "What do ya mean by fix anything?"

"For one, we both have to get out of here." Tasha eyed Ranma, who nodded tentatively. "Another thing to do is to figure out how to unravel the magic and release the other spirit."

"Ya mean ya can get rid of the curse?"

"Curse?"

"The guide called it a cursed valley."

"Oh"

"Well? Can ya?"

"I can only try."

"Then what are ya waiting for?"

"Can't do anything yet. The magic isn't stable."

"Wadda ya mean?"

"The magic in this place fluctuates. If it were stable, it wouldn't."

"Fluctu… what?"

'For a smart guy, his comprehension of language sucks.' She gave him a weird look. "Fluctuates. It means to change."

"Oh. How long will it take to become stable?"

"Can't tell in here."

"Why not?"

"Time in here is relative. What may seem like a day could actually only be 5 minutes."

"Ya mean it's like a dream. I could dream about many things that can last a very long time but it's only for a night?"

"Something like that but for a dream, it will end and you will wake up. Here, we have to leave to wake you up."

"Well, can we get out first?"

"No. We have to wait for everything to stabilize in order to do that."

"Then we're stuck."

"Yeah."

Both were silent as they sat under the tree.

After a few minutes, Ranma said, "This is boring. Isn't there something better to do?"

"Nope."

"Darn. Well, I guess I will do a few katas then?"

Now it was Tasha's turn to be confused. "Katas? What are those?"

"Watch." Ranma replied as he got into a ready stance and started with a few simple moves after which he launched into a rather complicated but graceful dance. At least to the girl on the grass, it looked like a dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Somewhere in a garden on Asgard, a woman with long black hair looked in on the scene. In a garden that looked to spread for miles, she looked in on the duo through a looking glass that was hung from a tree. Watching them talk, she smiled to herself, things were going smoothly. Seating herself on a rock, she played a flute that appeared as she positioned her hands. There was no need to interfere or help. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

To be continued... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's Note: I've recently started watching the Ranma ½ anime. Ages and situations (curses) may have been adjusted for the story. 

Thanks to TellMeAStory and Ghost in the Machine for the reviews.  
I'll be picking a random birthdate for Ranma.   
Found out from a Chinese-English dictionary that pig in chinese is zhu. Which is why I named the spring of the drowned boar, Zhuniichuan.  
I'm glad there doesn't seem to be much error in terms of spelling.


	2. And so it begins, Part 2

The Unwritten Unseen  
By Alixandra D. Draken

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are property of their respective owners. No profit has been or will be made of this story. Should there be any similarities between this story and that of others, it is by coincidence.

Warnings: First fanfiction. I make this up as I go. I don't live in the places featured in this fiction therefore location mistakes may be made. Spelling errors are likely because my computer keeps telling me that my spellcheck file, mssp232.dll, is missing.

Note: Curses are changed slightly

This story is a Ranma ½ multiple crossover. It's AU and there may be several incidents of OOC behavior. In this chapter, you will read of characters from the following anime:  
Ah! Megami-sama  
Ranma ½  
Yami no Matsuei  
With cameos from various other Anime.

Original Characters featured:  
Amelia Montez  
Brendon Alvert Amaris  
Joseph Montez  
Martin Vasquez  
Natasha Orenda Amaris  
The Amaris family  
And other minor characters

*********************************  
Chapter 1: And so it begins  
Part 2  
*********************************

Dreamscape, Ranma's Mind  
External time – 1340 hrs 

He was stuck in a magical valley, in his own body, with a ghost. Perhaps it should have been more shocking but somehow, having lived with Genma all his life, he no longer was shocked by much. Still, this was a little more then he could handle judging from his earlier outburst. The feel of the familiar motions of the kata calmed his mind as he thought of his situation. 

'I should never have allowed Pops to drag me here. Now I don't even know where I am.' 

'And that girl, what's her name anyway. I forgot to ask. Hmmm.... I never did tell her my name either. She seems friendly... But she claims to be a ghost and she seems to know magic. If she's the cause of it all, what could she want from all this?' 

'A curse... Curse... How to I fix this? I don't know magic. A girl, she says.' He faltered slightly. 'I forgot to ask her where too... She says she can help but how much can a girl do anyway?' 

Ranma didn't like the current feeling of helplessness that he was feeling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was a weird day for Tasha. Granted nothing much should be considered weird given that she was a self-learned sorceress and a ghost. As she watched the interesting and rare display of Martial Arts skill, she thought to herself. 'What the hell's going on. First was the the strange guy without directional sense. Then the weird pools with strange magic. And then that weird ball of energy with the girl. Now this. At least he seems to be taking this well enough. I probably have to wait for everything to sink in before he goes ballistic.' 

'Perfect... Just perfect... How much weirder can the day get?' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ranma completed his kata with a flip. Although it wasn't his best, Tasha found it rather amazing. She stood and clapped as soon as it was clear that he was done. "Wow... That's amazing. Never saw anything quite like it." 

"Thanks. It's a Kata comprising of several elements of different schools of Martial arts. By the way, my name is Saotome Ranma. What's yours?" 

"Sa-o-to-me Ran-ma." She fumbled over the words strange to her. He nodded in response. "I'm Natasha Amaris. Call me Tasha." 

"We kinda forgot about the spirit of the girl that you mentioned." 

She thought back and realized that she had indeed forgotten so. "Shoot! I did! She was lying in a floating bubble in the middle of the valley." Saying so, she pointed at the direction of a large circle of stones which, strangely, Ranma hadn't noticed earlier. "The area is surrounded with rock. The rock is growing out of the ground. When the magic stabilizes, it will probably stop." 

"I want to check it out." Ranma told her. 

She nodded and began to lead the way, floating as she continued explaining. "It is likely that the rock formation is the focal point of all the magic in the area. The rocks are probably protecting the magic and the girl from being easily removed." 

Ranma was slightly unnerved by the floating girl. He hadn't expected her to suddenly start floating. Nevertheless, he listened to what she was saying. "What are you trying to say?" 

"If we can get to the girl and get her out of this area, the magic will probably dissipate and you will be free of any magic... Or curse, as you put it." 

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's hurry." 

"Didn't you forget something?" Ranma stopped short. "The magic still isn't stable. To remove her now could cause a magical backlash that would probably destroy us. Think about it this way. The magic will arch outwards searching to something to latch onto and even if it does get what it's looking for, the stray bits would probably have attacked elsewhere, causing your body to explode." 

Ranma blanched at the idea then sighed. "Right. Let's go there anyway. I still want to check it out." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Southeast China, Jusenkyo  
Thursday, March 12 1998, 1340hrs

Genma growled. A sudden shower had triggered his curse and he was now sitting at the back of the guide's house.

"How am I going to explain this to Soun?" He groused. His usual 'The boy will handle this.' was not applicable to the current situation and the older man was at a loss. As he picked at a bowl of fruits that Plum had given him, the gorilla growled again. It would have been a strange sight indeed if anyone saw a gorilla sitting at a table, growling to itself as it stared into space and picked at a bowl on the table.

He then pounded the table. "The boy must beat it. He must. He is my ticket to the future." He had forgotten about the bowl of fruits which had been thrown up with his pounding but he remembered it soon enough as it landed on his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

AN: I know it's short but unless someone can complete my International Business and Supply Chain Management projects for me, I'm swamped.

Thanks, Joe Fenton.  
That was a strange and interesting tidbit of information. At least, to me. Thanks


End file.
